


Delivery for you - Jason Voorhees x Female Reader

by SlightlyMurmured



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masks, Minor Violence, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyMurmured/pseuds/SlightlyMurmured
Summary: You're a delivery woman who's had to take a parcel to a rented place on the edge of the Camp Crystal Lake.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Your POV:

It was a sombre cold morning. Feeling the crunch of snow beneath your workers boots, you headed out with your small cart of packages. You loathed delivering to this area, the small amount of people who actually did still live at the area around Camp Crystal Lake were far and few. 

There was often meddling teenagers who see this area as the new hotspot, because of the myths and rumours about the area. Apart from the abundance in wildlife, thick overgrown forest and shrubbery, You've never seen or heard anything yourself that was off.

Handwritten letters were usually on the roster for the deliveries in this area, the only reason you hated taking mail to this place was because how barren the roads were, it was hard to make out the pathways, so you often couldn't take a car to some of the winding roads and had to use the push bike, You'd lived just a few miles away, so the Camp Crystal Lake held a special place for you, even if you only attended the camp for one term.

Looking at your bag of mail, you noticed a larger box and looked up the address " The chalet just on the outskirts of the Lake? Huh." You scratched your head a bit and curled your long (/Hair/Colour) hair behind your ear. Curious to what the package was you continued to walk up the stony path to the house, it took around five minutes but the area was interesting to look at, so you didn't mind.

JASON'S POV:

Taking in a deep sigh, he clutched his rugged hands by his sides. "They're here again." He thought to himself. --"" Mother wants you to get rid of those teenagers at the Chalet, Jason. You'll be a good boy for Mother, Right?""-- Jason heard inside his head, patting the side of it to snap him out of it. 

It was only early. The undead male walked across the shack to pick up some animal roadkill he'd found yesterday, lifting up his hockey mask slightly to take a few bites from it. This made him feel thirsty. Jason decided to go get some water, along with dealing with the disgusting teenagers who dared go near the Camp. 

Your POV:

You could see that the chalet had all of its lights on, and music was playing out of it loudly. "Who parties this early?" You thought as you continued to walk up to the property.

Upon getting closer, seeing the beer cans and junk litter the patio, you'd realised that this had most likely been going on all night.

Briskly walking up to the door you lifted the lions head door knocker and used it a few times, and stood still holding the package out in front of you, it was quite heavy. You heard scrambling and talking, but couldn't distinguish what they were saying. 

A couple of minutes passed and was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Yeah, yeah lady. I get it, you got a package for me." The brown haired teenager rolled his eyes and held out his hands. You responded with a slight disdain on your face. The male was only wearing his underwear which felt uncomfortable.

"Roland! would you hurry the fuck up, I'm not paying for the damn heating bill for you to let it all out the front door you fucking idiot." Another voice shouted out. The cocky boy you know now as Roland was getting frustrated with you, you looked at the box and it wasn't his name on the package. Tapping it with a pen you sighed a little.

"I'm really sorry, but the delivery requires me to see ID, so I need to see a ... Mr Whitbred?" I spoke out. 

Roland leaned back in the house and shouted " Johnny, it's for you asshole, before you bitch about why the doors open it's a package for you" he continued to go on as he walked away from the door frame. You got a better look to the inside of the house.

It was a stunning property really, you'd never seen such a well presented house in the area, understandably it was owned by a wealthy property owner who rented it as a holiday home for people, gorgeous oak all over the place, natural light, it was lovely. Ironically again messed up with lots of rubbish and uncaring by these renters, quite sad really. 

A tall man approached the door. You could tell he was high, or drunk, or both. Johnny had tight curls which hung around his face, and was shirtless with some dark jeans on. You were still a little off-put why no one in that house was fully dressed but you decided to ignore it to get your delivery done faster.

"Okay. I'm Mr Whitbred, thanks" He leaned in to take the package from me, you reiterated what I had said earlier " I really need to see that ID" you repeated yourself. The man quickly got angry and patted his jeans and shrugged, he began to look around for his leather jacket. There was a few minutes of bickering and shouting between the teenagers at who'd seen it last. 

"Yeah, well I gave it to you wear last night Janey, because you fucking said you were cold because you literally wore a bra out" Johnny shouted, the young looking girl walked out unbothered and slammed the door, another young blonde girl just shrugged her shoulders at him. 

JASON'S POV:

Walking at a steady pace. The towering almost 2 meter tall man was covering the terrain quickly, of course he knew this area like the back of his hand, so it wouldn't be long until he tracked down his prey.

Standing behind a bunch of bushes, he saw the chalet, and the people around it. It seemed there was an averaged height woman, with long (Your/Colour) haired. Jason couldn't make out much apart from she wasn't one of them, and wore a uniform. 

The inner of his hockey mask began to get a little sweaty as he felt angry just seeing the teenagers at the house. Knowing what they'd be up to, drinking, taking drugs, having sex. It disgusted Jason to his very core, and knew that such things were very untasteful and it'd make him a bad son if he ever were to do those himself.

\--"You know what to do now Jason."-- 

The voices in his head emerged again.

His dirty fists balled up and his temples in his head throbbed. Jason began walking through the bushes to behind the house, he watched quietly through the window. A Female was getting changed into some odd looking underwear, it perplexed him but assumed it would be something used for fornication.

It wasn't very long until he was inside the house, using the open window to climb in, grabbing the girl by the throat from behind, so she couldn't scream, and slitting her windpipe with his signature machete. Wiping the blood on his trousers, he walked back outside to stand back into the bushes to see how else he could launch another surprise attack. 

Jason knew they probably had guns in the house, and mother always said guns were harmful so sometimes he'd have to think before attacking. The commotion at the house got louder and Jason tried to get a better look at was going on.

Your POV:

You could see that the group of teenagers, especially Johnny were getting very rowdy, this made me slightly nervous, I backed away " I'm sorry, I really can't give you this unless you have ID, I could get in serious trouble for it." you explained. 

All of a sudden Johnny stepped up towards you and tried to grab the package, you didn't let go and pulled back, this caused the other teens to shout and cause all this grief for just doing your job. Yanking the box swiftly off him, you swallow roughly and say sternly " You'll have to bring your ID to the local sorting office to pick this up".

As soon as you spoke those words he lunged towards you and grabbed the collar of your shirt " You take that package back to your bike and you'd wished you'd never of fucking knocked at this door today, I'm telling you that." He spat at you.

Pulling out of his grasp and pushing him back to get away, you quickly turned away, and headed for your bike which was just propped down by the small pier.

"COME BACK NOW YOU STUPID BITCH!" you heard a voice below out, you ran for your bike, feeling a sudden hot warmth hit your back, he'd thrown something at you, before you knew it, you'd slipped on the ice of the wooden slats, and falling into the Lake. 

Wearing your steel toe capped boots, you couldn't swim well, especially with his burning pain , why did this happen, you were just doing your job, the way it's supposed to be. 

Feeling your airways clog up, desperate for some air, (Your/Eye Colour/) eyes glazed over and began to close.

JASON'S POV:

Voorhees watched as the teens ridiculed and belittled the woman for doing her job, this annoyed him even further. Watching what had happened to her, slipping, and getting a carpenters knife thrown in her back. She'd done nothing wrong.

Sprinting to the door, Johnny was in shock at what had happened and was about to pick up the package from the patio , a few feet away from the door. Suddenly Jason had got to the door where he was and sliced his head clean off as he was picking up the box, Didn't even get the chance to look up and see him.

Screaming began to fill the air as the two teens left in the house were scrambling for the phone, a gun or other means. An ear piercing shriek filled the air as the other girls body was found.

The brute marched towards Roland, the other male who was protecting the girl who was on the floor crying. Jason responded with grabbing the fist which held a fire poker, and gripped it so tightly it made it feel like the boys wrists were crumbling. 

Enjoying his pain Jason was too into it, and the girl had stabbed his ankle with a penknife, causing him to momentarily groan in pain, then using his machete to stab the boy through the chest, putting so much strength and pressure behind it, it sliced right through both of them, piercing through both their chests. 

\--"" Aren't you going to check on that poor girl Jason? She did nothing wrong, now she's drowning in the lake, just like you!"-- Jason was too caught up in the moment and didn't realise what was happening. Running back outside and diving head first into the lake, he was so frightened by the concept of jumping in that lake but didn't think about it then, pulling up her frame, he felt a slight drag on her heavy shoes, so had to pull them off. 

Walking out of the lake, holding her bridal style, he wasn't sure if she was dead or not, he could see a slight wound on her, he was frantically looking around, her jacket and uniform was soaked, he ran into the house with her, slinging her over his shoulder and picking up a suitcase with his other hand, he wasn't sure what was in there, but something she could wear. 

After running for a while, he got back to his shack. he looked around and dug through the suitcase, pulling out a beach towel, and laying on his bed, he then laid down the woman and began to slap her face, he wasn't sure what to do, he then slapped it harder, with spluttering and coughing, her eyes were still closed, but she was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV:

You really thought you'd be a goner. Your eyes lidded and felt heavy, you were coughing frantically, and water was running from your nose, you felt a horrible intense burning in your chest, and suddenly a weird smell filled your nose, you began to open your eyes slowly.

Looking at the ceiling of what looked to be a rundown house, you then tried to sit up a bit but then groaned in pain as you felt a sharp pain. You looked up seeing the masked behemoth infront of you. You tried not to freak out. 

Those teenagers caused you this pain and left you for dead, and this, man or thing is now here while you are waking up, you wasn't sure what was going on, but thought it would be best to not fight it. 

The Man with a dirty hockey mask towered above you, you were quite afraid, tense not knowing what was going on. Leaning down he lifted his filthy bloody hands and gingerly pulled down your jacket, showing a blood stained beige work uniform, you suddenly heard a gasp from the man.

JASON'S POV

Jason really wasn't sure what he was going to do at this point, he'd realised she was a delivery woman, there was a man who used to deliver the mail to Jason's house when he was younger and was always friendly to him.

He leaned over and undid the jacket, looking at her wound through the shirt it looked quite deep, upon studing her uniform, her name was above her chest. A loud gasp, and it occured to him, he knew her. "(Y/N)! it was (Y/N)! my camp friend! Mother, remember when you baked her a sweet cherry pie for her birthday?!" Thoughts filled his head of fond memories.

He shook out of it, pulling some of the shirt away, but not enough to leave her exposed, he pulled out a first aid kit, which was dusty but the bandages were still packaged, he began to tend to the wound until she was able to sit up a little.

Jason put the kit down and looked over at her, he then tapped the sign at the end of the bed, which was scrawled out and said "JASON". He then signed to her " We were friends at camp" Looking over to see her response.

YOUR POV:

You felt better than you did before, but still awful, like the worst hangover or something. Still feeling extremely unsettled you allowed the man to help you. After he stopped he then pointed at a sign on the bed, you looked at it and your eyes widened " Jason?" You pondered while looking at him, signing, you could understand enough to know what he meant.

You leaned up to try reach out to hug him but felt that sharp pain throwing you back onto the bed, you shivered a bit from your cold clothes " I can't believe it's you, you saved me" You smiled at him briefly through the pain, reaching out to put your cold hand on his.

JASON'S POV

Jason smiled behind his mask, he was so happy in that moment to have such sweet memories of someone who meant so much to him, and it was someone his mother liked too, so he knew that she was someone special, the words she spoke warmed his heart, and he jolted at the feeling of her cold hand, realising she was still in cold wet clothes.

Rummaging through the suitcase he pulled out a oversized football shirt, and shorts and gave it too her, he turned around to let her change. A few minutes passed and she uttered out " I still can't really move, Jason" she spoke. 

The huge man leaned over and worryingly help undo her shirt, and unclip her bra, he had no idea how this worked, it was like a big puzzle, he was looking away while trying to undo it, he heard it unclip, she covered her nipples as the bra fell on the floor, he noticed she had larger breasts, and well, a more endowed and plump body, she looked soft, like one of those roman statues he'd remembered in history class. 

It was a little awkward but she managed to put on the clothes. Jason sat at the end of the bed, and found some bottled water in the suitcase, opening one and was about to slide up his mask and drink it, but instead giving it to her. She took a sip and he turned away to drink the rest himself.

YOUR POV:

You were grateful that Jason had given you some water, ironically you were thirsty after all that had happened. You looked at him, and patted the bed, as to imply to lay with him, you did it often for sleepovers at the camp so it felt comforting in a way.

Smiling at him, you patted his hand gently and then the bed again " Could I sleep here with you for a bit? that was the last thing I needed to deliver and I think, well I deserve that " You tried to laugh a bit. 

He looked confused, but pulled off his weathered jacket to show his ripped black shirt under it. Climbing into the bed behind you, you turned to face him, and very gently put his hand on his hockey mask.

JASON'S POV:

Jason was confused but gathered what she meant, and he tried to think for a moment at if his mother would think it's okay, she was his old friend, and it make him feel good, so surely it couldn't be that bad could it?

Laying beside her, (YOUR/HAIR/COLOUR) locks flowed down her face, Jason thought it looked like silk, he reached over gently to touch it, it was wet but still felt nice to him. Jason felt at ease with (Y/N) he shuffled closer, there was only a few inches himself and the smaller woman. He pulled up a blanket from behind him, it was a bit dusty, but still warming. Pulling it over the both of him, he felt warm inside, and fuzzy, he couldn't explain that.

Her eyes, he couldn't stop looking that those eyes. His breathing got a bit heavier, he was feeling emotional and not sure what to do with himself, what was this intense feeling, he was so confused, his chest felt tight, and his crotch felt tingly and warm. Despite his theoretical heart pounding he was shy, there wasn't much space between the two and he got even closer, placing his masked lips to hers, and just laid there, with them pressed together.

YOUR POV:

You were so happy with Jason. You felt so safe despite the circumstance, you always did. It took you by surprise when he pressed his plastic covered lips to you. Feeling the cold inanimate feature pressed to you, and hearing his heavy breathing behind it, sent shivers down your spine, knowing that beast of a man with his towering body could overpower you at any moment, and the unknowing of his mask, yet you didn't want him to take it off, hearing his loud breathing and groans and whines were making you even more fond of him.

Closing your eyes as you kissed his masks lips back, it was a long kiss, you'd had a few boyfriends, but in retrospect sharing that intimate moment with someone's who skin wasn't even on yours felt the closest you'd ever been to someone, ever. You pulled away slightly, just enough to look up at his eyes, one of them was half lidded, but it always was, since you were young. 

"Jason Voorhees, I don't want to leave, I wish I could stay here with you." You uttered, you were embarrassed yourself, you didn't usually be so upfront, but you felt so relaxed around him like you could say anything, despite him saying nothing at all. His breaths grew more loud and erratic. You placed your palm on his chest, and looked up to him with a loving gaze.


End file.
